Gaia's Next Top Model
by Secret Epoch
Summary: Why did Tifa cut and dye her hair in Advent Children? She got a makeover on Gaia's next top model the reality show of course. Discontinued...sorry
1. My Life Is A Bore

Gaia's next top model

Wonder why Tifa cut her hair in advent children? She got a makeover of course.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Life Is A Bore**

Tifa was flipping through a magazine seeing as there were no customers in her bar. Boring, whatever, who cares, hmmm...counter polisher for half off? Score!

Life after meteor was a bit, not unpleasant but less exciting. AVALANCHE had broken up and everyone went their separate ways. Yuffie's back to rule her country(Blah blah boring stuff), Vincent wondering around doing what vampires usually do, Barret and Marlene are off on vacation(WITHOUT me!), and Cid, doing what Cid's do(Probably off swearing at some poor victim).

Oh and Cloud? He probably off somewhere searching for Aerith's soul(who cares, if he's into corpses then okay wierdo, necrophilia much). She sighed. You'd think that he would at least help her pay this months rent but noooo, he gets a brand new sword compartment in his stupid fenrir and drives off, what kind of childhood friend is that?

Then something on a magazine caught her eyes. Something that would bring some light and excitement in her oh so boring life. "Gaia's Next Top Model!" She could be a model. She had the body, looks and brains to boot. This would be interesting, very interesting...muahahaha..uh..ahem.

Searching through her closet she finally found an old video camera. She set it up and recorded why she should be Gaia's Next Top Model. After retaking her video for 5 hours, she was finally satisfied with it and mailed to Midgar, where the competition was taking place.

"Watch out Gaia, Tifa Lockhart is Back again."

* * *

I redid the beginning, nothing much has changed though. It's a bit longer.


	2. All Aboard To Midgar

Gaia's Next Top Model

Alright, here's the next installment. Enjoy my peoples!

* * *

**Chapter : All Aboard To Midgar**

One Week Later...

Tifa stared at the letter in her hand in awe! She had made it onto Gaia's Next Top Model! They had picked her!

_'Here's to all those weasels who just laughed when I told I'd make it onto GNTM, ha! who's laughing now?'_

She squealed in overexcitement. She started packing her luggage and called up Barret to look after her bar.

"Hello?"

"Barret? This is Tifa"

"Tifa! How have you been doing foo!"

"I'm good, anyways, I need you to cut your vacation short. I'm going somewhere and there won't be anyone watching it and what's his name might not come back so I REALLY need you to do this for me please?"

"I don't know...Marlen-

"You can have all the booze you drink and Shera can look after Marlene okay?"

"Okay, I'll do it but I'm not mixing any drinks, that's for people with small hands instead of a machine gun for their arm. You know life has been hard for me the past few years with this and well I just wanted to (sniff) say really-(cries)."

"right… I'll be going now bye!"

"WAIT foo, I'm not don.." with that, she hung up on Barret and started packing again.

* * *

Train Station in Edge

_All aboard! Leaving to Midgar_

Tifa sat in her coach seat. _'this is it, I'm really going to compete for Gaia's Top Model, oh gosh. I can't be a model! They don't even have my size probably. I'm a size 4 while they're all size -2 or something. Arrghh. Maybe I should go back? No I'm not gonna stay in my old dull life. Models have fun exciting lives, yah lets do this.'_

Tifa practically had a whole conversation in her head almost through the whole train ride until someone spoke to her and got her out of that trance.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Tifa looked to the empty seat next to her.

"Oh yah, go ahead." The young dark haired girl sat down and made herself confortable.

"So where are you going? I'm off to compete in Gaia's Next Top Model."

"Really? I am too!" '_how can I compete with this beautiful girl? She has violent colored eyes and long silky raven hair. Her body was so petit but she was not short. Her head would reach my nose if we both stood up.'_

"that's so awesome, I already made a new friend."

"I didn't catch your name?"

"My name in Tomoyo Daidouji, yours?"

"It's Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."

"awww, that's such a kawaii name!"

"A what name?"

"it's means cute."

"reall…" she got cut off

_Prepare to leave. Next stop, midgar._

_'What? It's already been 4 hours? I just talked to this girl for 2 minutes! What have I been doing?"** (Who knows Tifa, the time zone here is just like that, don't be surprised if people just say hi and an hour already passed.)**_

* * *

Midgar Fashion Headquarters

Tifa and Tomoyo looked up at the huge skyscraper. '_it's gigantic! Wow, if I put like a bahamut next to it, it would make it look like an ant you know? Why am I talking to myself? This only happened only recently, hmmm…I'm still talking to myself and Tomoyo is staring at me weirdly. I'm staring back at her, she's staring back at me. Okay time to break out of my inner thought'_

"Is there something on my face?"

"No no, I just…lets go in shall we?" Tomoyo looked nervous. '_well I'd be nervous too if I wasn't always in my head. I think too much.'_

A bunch of others girls were in the waiting room too. _They all made it too I guess. Wow, there's a lot of people here, these are my opponents.' _someone came on the stage before them and Tifa couldn't believe who she saw!

"Welcome girls to the very first Gaia's Next Top Model, I am Rufus Shinra and I will be your judge."

* * *

I ramble a bit here but it's all good. hah! Rufus is Gaia's Top Model judge, how will this work out? we thought you were dead Rufus


	3. The Interview

okay, here how you read this ficiton

**The Bold part **is when people are doing their talk to the camera alone. I forgot what it's called when they do that but you know what I'm talking about right? Just imagine them sitting talking about whatever and there's a background of colorful things behind them. Got it? Good.

And _the italic_ words are Tifa's thoughts and Tifa's thoughts only.

**(Bold) but with brackets are authors messages. **you know, when i want to talk to you all just because!

Also, I might add some of the memorable scenes from ANTM here just because I like them.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Interview**

Tifa could not believe her mind. Why? Because it tricked her a few times. _Oh my Gaia, it's Shinra! He's suppose to be dead! Why? Why? Why?_

"Excuse Miss, would you stop punching yourself? You're distracting the other models." Rufus Shinra said that with a signature smirk.

_Gah! The monstrosity of monstrous evil monster, I can't believe that man!_

"Helloooo…is anyone home?"

"Yes there is someone home and they don't like people knocking!" _Hah! Take that retort Shinra._

"Oh, spunky and fierce, just what we need for the competition. Anyways, moving on. This gorgeous person next to me is Supermodel Lulu, she will be your main judge and to my left is the famous runway coach, Ms. J Alexander!"

Lulu stepped forward and started speaking, "Good evening girls, today we shall interview every 15 contestants but only 9 may make it through. We're looking for personality, runway walk, how well you photograph and how you work with others. Goodluck we'll see you later."

* * *

Interviewing Room

**Hi my name is Tomoyo, I'm 19 years old. I was born in Wutai but grew up in Junon. **

"Alright Tomoyo, why do you want to be Gaia's Next Top Model?"

"I want to be Gaia's top model because… I love to design clothes and I always wonder what it would be like to model them for everyone to see. And I've got a killer runway walk!"

"can you show us?"

Tomoyo got up and started strutting her stuff.

"Okay, that will be all."

"so what do you think of her Lulu?"

"a bit too serious, she's got to loosen up but I really liked her walk."

**Hey there, my name's Tifa, I'm 21 years old and I live in Edge.**

"Hi, so what do you do for living?"

"I'm a barmaid."

"get whistled at often?" Rufus smirked _He did it again! Smirking, always smirking, one day he'll smirk so much that it'll stay there, hah!_

"Yes I do, but I can usually handle it."

"Why do you want to be a Top Model?"

"I want to show Gaia that there are still strong, independent women out in the world and that they're beautiful and will not tolerate egotistical men. And I know that a lot of models are skinny and kind of stupid from what I see on TV, not sure if they're true or not. But look at me, I got curves and a brain and I bet these girls here have brain-"

"Come on, you know you think some of these girls are stupid."

"actually, yah I do!" Tifa laughed

"thanks for coming, bye." "thank you for having me, you guys are awesome!" Tifa skipped on her way out.

"What do you think Rufus?"

"She's got personality, and the looks too. But I think she's a bit unsure if she wants this or not."

"Pretty face though."

* * *

Elimination Paneling

"in my hands are tickets to Costa Del Sol where the chosen girls will go and compete for the title of Top Model."

"first up, Danielle!"

Everyone was nervous, you would be too if there was a chance you'd be one of the 7 girls that don't get picked.

"Natasha!"

_Oh my gosh Tifa calm down!_

"Ada!"

"Christine!"

_Noooooo…there's like only 4 spots left and gah I'm sweating so much._

"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo sighed, she look at Tifa for a moment and stood next to the chosen girls.

"Rita!"

"Helen!"

"Kaye!"

_This is it Tifa, it's probably gonna go to one of the girls behind me, oh well at least you tried, arrghh! Now you have to buy a train ticket back to Edge! I'm too tired!_

"and the last name I'm going to call is…Tifa!"

Tifa looked up astonished. She was in total shock!_ I'm picked, I was picked, oh my Gaia, girl you better pick up thoses feet of yours and get moving._

"surprised?" Lulu chuckled "Well you've got what it takes so come and join these girls."

Tifa hugged Lulu then Tomoyo. She exulted over her accomplishment. _yay, I made it I made it, in your faces! Oh yah, Costa Del Sol, here I come!_

* * *

I only have time on the week ends to update so i only update once a week but I'll try to come up with ideas as fast as possible. grins

some of the ccontestant winners are from either other games, or my favourite models from ANTM, or are from anime shows.

Tifa-who doesn't know her?

Tomoyo-CCS

Kaye-Tithe and Ironside(book)

Christine-Phantom of the Opera

Ada-Resident Evil

Danielle and Natasha-Cycle 6 and 8

Rita and Helen-made them up


	4. Fun in the Sun Part 1

Madame Lockhart: you should try imagining the opening theme song for Top Model while reading this, it makes it seems more "real". Wanna be on Top? NA nanananana Na nanananana. It's time to make it high(or hot, can't tell) and something something so on. Or go on you tube and you know what I mean.

* * *

**Recap**: last time on GNTM, 9 girls were picked to be in the competition. Who will be eliminated tonight?

Chapter 4: Fun in the Sun Part 1

The girls arrived in the tropical and hot Costa Del Sol. Immediately they got Lulu mail. they were told to leave right away and go to Costa Del Sol's most famous beach. They unpacked quickly to get to their first photo shoot.

Near Costa Beach

"Hi girls, I'm George Lanfern your photographer for today. Lulu told me that she wanted you girls to take a shot on glamour. That's right, you girls are dressing it up and wearing expensive gowns! Now let's get you girls in make-up and wardrobe." everyone got excited. They were going to look glamorous and rich.

**Tifa: personally I would never wear 1000 Gil dresses, it's just way too expensive, I usually just get clothes from a rack at the bargain shop for what?50 Gil?**

**Kaye: we had to wear these revealing dresses, I'm kind of uncomfortable with that because I'm very conservative. If they make me show cleavage I'll… punches air Bam!**

**Danielle: I knew that would come up sometimes, yeh, uh huh. They always make you do that stuff but alright.**

"Hey girls!" Rufus Shinra popped up out of nowhere while they were getting their make-up done.

"It's Rufus!" Rita shrieked with excitement.

"I'm going to be your photo director for this shoot and pretty much all the others." _Damn it! _"not only are you going to be in beautiful designer gowns, you are going to be modeling them on the beach."

**Ada: Oh My God! Rufus is so hot! I mean look at him. He's hawt. Sizzling.**

Christine was the first one to take a photo shoot. She wore a strapless blue satin gown. It had sparkles all over the top part and a long scrunched up slit starting from mid thigh to the ground. Her curly hair was left down and wild.

**Christine: so when I go on set I'm like thinking to myself, 'yes I'm gonna rock that shoot' then they start shining this reflector at me and suddenly! It just got 100 times hotter. I'm just worries about sweating in that dress.**

"I like that pose Christine, maybe you should tilt your head up a bit more." Rufus offered advice to her and who knows if she should listen to the former vice-president and president of Shinra Corp. "thanks, that was good!"

Tifa was up next, she wore a black strapless gown that had a long train. There were bunched up parts around the bottom section of the gown adorned with pearls. Her hair was in a high bun with loose threads of hair falling off.

**Tifa: the gown was heavy, and it was hot, oh my Gaia I was going to die in that dress. Also! It was black. BLACK? I think Top Model was trying to kill me off or something because either that or they're clueless. **

Tifa tried her best to seem all fun in the sun even though she was dying in the gown.

"Tifa, it seems too catalogue for me."

**Tifa: Catalogue? Is Shinra trying to give me advice? I don't know if I could trust him about fashion sense, he did try to kill me once and I do remember that hideous white suit he use to wear. **_I know I'm harsh but he's Rufus Shinra! But I have to admit, he was a tiny itty bit cute in his white trench coat. _

Tifa tried different poses and even took some good pictures.

_Rufus's thoughts: wow, Tifa looks great, even hot! Wa-wait a second here. Didn't I try to kill her before? Now I think she's hot? _**(sorry, I had to add that, it was too hard not to)**

Next was Tomoyo. In a thin strapped green gown. She had a light brown fringe belt laying lazily on her hips and her gown stopped at her ankles. She had a high pony tail with a flower adorned on the side.

"Try to look like you're having fun but still model like." George Lanfern said. Rufus was glaring at him a bit.

_Rufus's thoughts: hey mister, I'm the director, not you. _

"next!"

**Ada: okay, I'm going to win this hands down! These girls have got nothing, I have this distinctive look that people remembers. I get a lot of glares from other girls and these girls here are no exceptions. **

"Ada, I'd like more happy than cocky look." Ada changed her features and the director liked it immediately.

Rita and Helen came out next and did their shoot. Then it was Danielle's and Natasha's turn. Kaye was the last one out. She had a silky light yellow ball gown on with matching gloves. There were large blue buttons down the middle front of her gown and her long spanned out skirt bottom had layered ruffles.

**Kaye: I was so happy they gave me a full gown that reached the bottom of my feet. I saw some of the other girls dresses and they had slits that started from their hips showing all of the leg and I'm just glad mine covered me. **

Kaye had fun with her shoot. She jumped around and did an awesome job.

"Did I do good?" "Of course you did girl."

**Natasha: Kaye is cute girl, she's so happy it makes me happy. **

* * *

hmm...Lulu mail sounds a bit awkward. I'll just leave it. oh and before i forget. I'd like to apologize to my **lovely reviewers**. I know you expect me to respond to your reviews and stuff and I would but I keep **forgetting**. I'm so sorry. thanks to **Kracken l.w., EmileeElectro, PinkProvo, and Sky-Pirate325**for the support. and if you emailed me or anything, yah I probably didn't read because something is up with my email and it won't let me through so i haven't been on it in **weeks**.

TBC…Part 1 over


	5. Fun in the Sun Part 2

Chapter 5: Fun in the Sun part 2

Elimination Panel

Lulu, Miss J, Rufus, and George Lanfern were the judges of the night. They sat at a crystal desk that shimmered from the lights. The whole room was white(designed by Rufus)with a red walkway in the center leading to the judging table from where the girls were suppose to stand.

The models entered the giant crystal door.

"Welcome girls, you know our prize for the winner of GNTM. A 100,000 Gil contract with "Mascara Midgar", a 5 page spread on Fantasy Square Magazine and a huge billboard with your picture on it in Sector 1, Costa Del Sol, and Junon. And of course our lovely judges are Miss J runway diva coach, Rufus Shinra your photo director, your photographer today George Lanfern and our surprise judge… Cid Highwind! Another noted photographer, infamous for the "Highwind" shot."

_Oh MY GAIA. It's CID!! Has the world gone demented?! How does Cid have any fashion qualities except for his hot cargo pants…did I just call Cid HOT?!_

"So let's get started, Kaye's up first."

_10 minutes later…_

"thank you, you may leave the Elimination Panel until we call you back"

_15 minutes later…_

"In front of me I see 9 girls, but only 8 will make it to the next round."

"first name I'm going to call is…Ada! Congratulations, you're still in the running for Gaia's Next Top Model."

"thank you" Ada whispered.

"Rita!"

"Danielle"

"Natasha"

"Tifa!" _Yes! Who's the man.. uh I mean girl._

"Tomoyo!"

"Kaye!"

"would Christine and Helen please step forward. There is only one picture in my hand, I will call one name and the one whose name isn't called, must go home tonight."

"Christine, you have a beautiful face but you don't know how to use it in front of the camera. It's not all about pretty face, pretty face okay now here's a thousand dollars. You have to work the face and the dress. You Helen, can't listen to instructions, we're just trying to help you become a better model. You did not deliver to your fullest potential this week. So who's it going be? Christine."

"Oh my God, thank you so much." Christine's face was red and puffy from crying.

"Remember next time, work the face AND the outfit."

Helen was just standing bawling her eyes out. "bye guys." was her last word to them.

* * *

**Helen: I wished I could of stayed longer and showed the judges my true potential. If was fun while it lasted and I had a good experience.**

* * *

Models left- (alphabetical) Ada, Christine, Danielle, Kaye, Natasha, Rita, Tifa, Tomoyo

**Next time on GNTM: ****The Girls have to jump off a plane and take a picture in the air while falling. Someone gets hurt! And arguments start to flare up in the house. **

I'm sorry that this took so long to update but I have exams right now, you can understand can't you?":( i kind of did this in a rush.


	6. Drop Zone Part 1

**So...how long was it like 2 weeks since I've updated? it's not bad, at least I didn't abandon this story, I will finish it at one point no worries but writing takes up time and energy, both of which I don't have. Add my laziness and poof, nothing gets done. Enough rambling, on with the show!**

* * *

**Recap: Last time on GNTM, the girls had to dress up in beautiful gowns and take shoots on the beach. Helen couldn't follow instructions and ended up being eliminated. **

Drop Zone part 1:

The girls woke up in their water beds. It was like paradise, the whole mansion had a futuristic theme going on. All the furniture's were either black or had some sort of metallic color on it. All the walls were covered in windows and shiny curtains. And in one room, the roof was all glass and you could see the stars. There was also a small pool outside on the deck. .

"LULU MAIL!"

Tifa got to it first so she read it aloud. " Get your parachutes ready girls or you'll drop like a rock, not soar like a bird."

"So we're flying?" Tomoyo guessed.

"Oh My Gaia! We're SKY DIVING!" Most of the girls squealed. They were going to sky dive AND get their pictures taken. All except Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo: Okay so all the girls are excited about this but I'm not. I'm freaking afraid of heights. hyperventilating OMG I'm freaking going to frickin die!**

**Natasha: Wow, we're going to drop from the sky. I never even knew people dropped out of the sky before. **

Ada and Tomoyo were sitting in the living space. Ada had a red tracksuit on while Tomoyo wore a blue kimono blouse and jeans. They were chatting quietly until…

"I really don't want to do the next shoot, I mean I might be too scared to even get on the plane." Tomoyo said.

"My Gaia, women! Stop being a crybaby and just whatever. I don't even care if you don't do the shoot, one less competition for me anyways." Ada scoffed.

"You don't have to put me down okay? I get crybaby yah, I thought you would understand!" Tomoyo crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well I'm not here to make you feel better or make friends. I'm here for myself, I'm gonna be the next GNTM model so help me and there's nothing you can do. I mean, you

need talent to get to the top 5."

"No wonder they call you the beep in red."

"I don't care what they call me as long as they remember that I'm going to win and they're not."

They were all up in each others faces until Christine pulled them apart.

"We do NOT need a cat fight at 12 am while some people are sleeping. Try to deal with this tomorrow."

Ada had one more thing to say though. "I'm not done with you." She glared at Tomoyo for a second and then she walked to her room. Luckily they did not share a bed.

At The Sky Diving Place

Rufus was seen standing next to a Skydiving Plane.

Tifa's jaws dropped when she saw him. _'Oh no, not him again. Why didn't he stick to being president of a washed up power company? Oh right, no money, dough, bling bling,'_

Rufus smirked at Tifa for a second then addressed the rest of the girls. "Welcome to round 2 of GNTM. Today you will be in make-up and new sports wear jumping from 5000 meters in the air while a highly trained photographers are taking your pictures. We are looking for graceful and elegant poses."

They saw 8 men with camera's running up to them. "Hi we're your sky photographers today, I'm Riel Foster…Tim Brim…and so on

"Let's get you girls in make-up and remember, you only get until it's too dangerous to take photos anymore and you have to let your parachutes go. Do NOT make me drive you to the hospital, I hate it there."

Tomoyo looked up in the sky with determination. Then she went in to get her make-up done.

On The Plane

Danielle volunteered to go first.

"Woohoo!"

The photographer jumped at the same time with her and started taking pictures of her in the air.

Natasha went next, then Kaye, Ada, Tifa, and Christine.

Before Christine jumped she looked at Tomoyo. "You going to be okay?"

"Yah I'm fine, I'm not made to be air born. I think I'm going to vomit nothing bad at all. Don't worry bout me."

"Fine then, see ya the bottom!" Christine saluted to her then jumped.

"Hmm, must be a French thing."**(1)**

Her photographer came up to her and told her she was next.

"Tomoyo remember what mom said, always move forward, never back. Here goes nothing!"

At the bottom, the other girls could hear someone screaming bloody murder. It was Tomoyo.

"So miss crybaby decided to jump after all."

Tifa snapped at Ada. "Do us a favor and shut your huge mouth from talking, we're tired of hearing you."

"Alright slut-

Tifa cut her off "Now wait a minute do you see me calling you names? Now if I truly was a slut, you would see me flirting no sleeping with every guy I see, I don't do I"

"A little sensitive much there Lockhart?"

"I'm just straightening out lies about me. Lies I say."

**Tifa: I wanted to punch her, real good like just in the nose POW! But models don't punch other models(Tifa hung her head, then suddenly shoved her face close to the camera and said), they beep to each other that's what they do, and that's what I did.**

**Kaye: Yap yap yap yap yap, that's all anyone does these days, GOSH! People, stop acting like children. **

Tomoyo made it safely on the ground. And the shoot was finished. The girls wait until next day to see who is going to be eliminated next.

* * *

TBC…Part 1 over!

**(1)So if you know about phantom of the opera by Gaston Leroux, you'll know that Christine lives in Paris but was born near Sweden but in this fic, she'll be French. **

**Yes, Gaia has French people living in it. Don't tell anyone but they all live in Gongaga in disguise. That's right. Just like Tomoyo who's born in Wutai. You get it now? No? Too bad, there isn't a better explanation. **


	7. Drop Zone Part 2

**

* * *

**

Mme Lockhart: Let's see, the last update was 2 months ago….so sorry, I couldn't think of how to write the elimination chapter. By the way, who's watching cycle 11 of ANTM? It's cool.

* * *

Drop Zone part 2:

Elimination Panel

Miss J and Rufus were the judges of the night. Where was Lulu? Strange…Oh well. The two judges sat at a crystal desk that shimmered from the lights. The whole room was white(designed by Rufus)with a red walkway in the center leading to the judging table from where the girls were suppose to stand.

The models entered the giant crystal door.

They started to whisper. Where the heck's Lulu? She dead or something? So the beeps gone? They may be on her show, doesn't mean they like her.

Rufus stood up to make an announcement.

"Girls quiet down. As you can see, Lulu's not here with us today. She got sick."

Gasp!

"Oh nothing serious just some bad cheese combined with diet coke and mentos…anyways I will introduce your new model/host. Here she is-"

Everyone looked towards where Rufus pointed. A wall.

"Oh sorry, wrong side. Here she is-" he pointed to the other side this time.

Gasp! Rachael Leigh Cook came out from the door.

Holy no way.

"Welcome girls, I am your new Model/host for the rest of the show. We will miss Lulu dearly but now, it's all about me! Just kidding, I kid."

"Okay so you know our prize for the winner of GNTM. A 100,000 Gil contract with "Mascara Midgar", a 5 page spread on Fantasy Square Magazine and a huge billboard with your picture on it in Sector 1, Costa Del Sol, and Junon. And of course our lovely judges are Miss J runway diva coach, Rufus Shinra your photo director AND I just found out today a former president of a company! Who knew?"

"So I hear you girls had to take pictures jumping from a plane. I am sooo jealous. But now we have to get rid of one of you."

Harsh.

"First on the chart…. Christine. I have never critiqued anyone before on their photo so this is new to me but I will try my best to help you guys."

"So your photo, is nice. Thank you. You can go back now."

Christine looked confused as hell. She didn't even to walk off the platform before being sent back.

"Next is…Ada! Pretty face, not so pretty photo. Thank you. You can go back now."

"Whah…?" she too wasn't able to more an inch before being sent back.

Rufus noticed this too. "Umm, Rach. Can I call you that? You need to let the models walk off the platform, walk up to us and THEN critique her picture."

"Well you should have told me that before. Okay then Tifa come up here."

Tifa finally got enough time to walk up to the judging table without being sent back early. Woot!

"Tifa, you photos awesome! Thank you. You can go back now."

"Wait!" Rufus cried. "You stay there. Listen Rachael, how about I do this for today and you can TRY and do it next week."

"Fine by me."

Miss J finally spoke up after being ignored for practically the whole show. "Well! Nobody asked Miss J to judge EVER! That's fine though I don't need this show, I don't need this table, I don't need these pants!" she was about to take them off when-

"NO!!" everyone shouted. The thought of her…or he..? With no pants…shutters.

"Well then, I quit. I'm going on this better show with some other model named 'Tyra Banks'. I'm going to make it big on there and just try and stop me!" Miss J left the scene. No one stopped her/him.

"That was really interesting. Okay I'm going to do this quickly. I know nothing about choosing the best photo or the worse so…lets play a game!"

Game?

"Whoever's picture I point to will be eliminated! Sounds fair right? Good."

He laid all the pictures on the table and then closed his eyes.

"And the 2nd person to be eliminated from GNTM season 1, hosted by Rachael Leigh Cook, produced by Rufus(me), directed by some guy is………..

DANIELLE!"

Her eyes almost popped out.

"What did you say? I lost because you point that thingy at my pic? That ain't fair. I want a rematch best 2 of 3. Who's your boss I want the manager."

"Yes, so sorry. This all depended on luck and you honey ain't got any."

* * *

**Danielle: That yellow headed jerk! I hope his hair turns green.**

* * *

Models left- (alphabetical) Ada, Christine, Kaye, Natasha, Rita, Tifa, Tomoyo

**Next time on GNTM: Christine gets homesick, Ada is a beep again and the girls have to take photos as a fruit. And everyones getting makeovers!**

I'm thinking of letting you guys vote for who to stay and who to vote out. But that wouldn't work if Tifa gets kicked out because she's the main character. Though right now you can't really tell. Oh and Danielle won Cycle 5 or 6 I think. I just used her name not the personality.

And before I forget, thank you to all my reviewers and viewers for the views and reviews and to inn0centdr3ameR for the 5 reviews, wow!


	8. Makeover Madness Part 1

_**Recap: Last time on GNTM, the girls jumped off an airplane! No, not for suicide, to take pictures. Danielle got eliminated because of sheer bad luck. **_

Make-over Madness Part 1:

The girls got to go to Chez Maquiller to get their make-over's done. The famous hairstylist was an eccentric man. He never cut his hair ever!

Rachael and Rufus was there to introduce the girls to there stylist.

"Welcome models to the grand salon Chez Maquiller, where it's not even French!"

Kaye had to ask. "What does that mean?"

Rachael continued, purposely ignoring Kaye. "I would now like to present to you, Mr. Valentine!"

Tifa's eyes almost popped out of it's sockets! Vincent! What are you doing here. Get out! Vincent has no fashion style. I mean puhlease, red bandana was last weeks new.

But the other girls swooned when they saw him.

**Kaye: I know I have a boyfriend but have you seen him? He's so hot!**

**Christine: My Fiancée is going to freak when I say Valentine, you are hot! (ring!) wait what? The phones ringing. (Christine picked up the phone) Oh my, no! Baby please, of course I love you why would you say that. I don't love him, I didn't even talk to him. Erik! I didn't mean it. No, you're mistaken, I didn't say I don't love you. Je t'aime! J'adore Erik really I do…mon amour! Don't you hang up on me! (beep)(Sigh) I'm in the dog house now.**

"Mr. Valentine here has recently known for his rag-do and has a very creative (cough strange)mind so I will leave you girls to him. Ta at!" Rachael strutted out of the TV frame leaving the models, Rufus, Mr. Valentine and all his stylist alone and confused.

"Isn't she suppose to tell me what to do?" he asked Rufus.

Rufus shrugged. "I don't know, she's new at this so I guess their make-over is up to you."

"Oh really…" Mr. Valentine or as you all know him "Vincent" had an evil grin pasted on his pale vampiric face.

The models were scared, but still thought he was the hottest thing since…since…nothing really.

Oh you just got burned Rufus!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"So what exactly are you going to do to my hair?" asked Ada. "Vincent" chuckled, "Don't worry, just relax and you will have the best hair ever."

"Alright." and she closed her eyes…BIGGEST mistake ever!

10 minutes later…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!" she screamed bloody murder!

"What? Are you questioning my taste in style?" "Vincent" looked so nonchalant.

"MY HAIR!!IT'S NOT THERE ANYMORE!!" She cried mercilessly. "Of course you still have hair." said "Vincent", "It's just really, really, really short. Buzzed actually. There wasn't much hair to begin with anyways."

Ada looked back at the mirror and cried again. Rita tried to comfort her. "Oh c'mon. You hair doesn't look that bad."

"That's because there ain't no hair for it to look ba-bahhh!"

"Vincent started to look annoyed. "Bah, is every girl gonna cry like this? Whatever, Christine! Come to the hot seat."

Oh no.

Christine looked terrified. She did not want to be like Ada.

**Christine: Oh my Gaia, is he going to shave my head monk style too!?!**

"Don't look worried Christine, my first hair cut was just practice. This one will be better.

10 minutes later…

AHHHHHH!!!

"Yo! Stop screaming. I haven't even revealed your hair yet. Okay now!"

Christine stared at the mirror, mouth gaped.

Her hair looked the same. Shoulder length brown curls.

"You didn't do anything to it."

"Yes I did, I trimmed the bottom. It is now 2 cm shorter."

"But then what was all that cutting sound?"

"What? I was cutting tea leaves into my drink…stop staring it adds flavor. Tomoyo! Hot seat."

Tomoyo timidly walked up to "Vincent's" hot seat. "Umm, can I have the same haircut as Christine?"

"Ehh..no request, now sit!" he spun the chair around and started cutting like a crazy man.

10 minutes later…

"Voila!"

Tomoyo's hair was now long enough to reach the small of her back and it was wavy and dyed purple to match her eyes. "Oh thank you so much for not messing this up." and she ran off.

"Like I can fail…hmm let's see who's next…"

The three blonds, Rita, Kaye, and Natasha all came after one by one. Rita got her blond hair dyed light brown and straightened. Kaye's blond hair stayed but Vincent gave her a boy-cut with layers giving her an edgier look. Natasha's blond got dyed red with light red streaks and her hair wavy at the bottom, straighter at the top.

Then finally, it was Tifa's turn.

"Hello old friend." Vincent affectionately but managed to still keep his cool persona.

"Hello to you Mr. Valentine." She teased back. He stared at her for a while then turned away blushing a bit. An awkward silence fills the air. He seemed nervous for the first time cutting someone's hair. Especially since that someone was a dear friend of his. He was taking a very long time getting started until…

"Get it moving!"

"Rufus." Vincent growled.

"What? We are running a show here, don't have time for your loitering." Rufus tapped his watch. Then he turned his attention to Tifa and smirked. "Hey darling." wrapping his arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"Rufus? Why are you touching me? Remove the arm if you like to function properly after this show." his arms immediately dropped to his sides, "But if you need me-"

"I won't."

Rufus trudged off.

"Continue Vincent."

15 minutes later…

Gasp!

"I love it Vincent."

Tifa's original dark brown hair was dyed midnight black making her look almost Wutainese. Her hair was also shortened significantly, not that she didn't like it. Instead of reaching pass her rear like before, it now reached the middle of her back.

She hugged him out of happiness. Vincent blushed. (wow, I never knew he could blush so much!) Then, just as she was about to kiss him on the cheeks…

Rufus popped his head in, "Hey, are you guys fin-" He saw where Tifa's lips were going to land and lunged towards them.

"Rufus! What the-"

Rufus knocked both of them over. "Hey Vincent. This is a PG-13 show! You can't strutted around making it rated R."

"What the hell are you taking about." Vincent rubbed the bump on his head that had formed from the collision.

"Oh, like I've never seen it before." Vincent stared at him in confusion, "You know, innocent kiss on the cheek and then full blown porn!"

"Tifa and me are friends!"

"Doesn't mean something can't transpire." Rufus nudged him.

Tifa finally recovered from the fall and smacked Rufus on the head. All she said was "idiot" and stomped out the door.

"C'mon Tifa! I didn't mean to knock YOU over too, just him."

* * *

**Sorry about the very, very, very late update. And I also am very sorry that I decided to stop here. It seemed like a good place to take a break. When they actually get to the modelling it'll be in the next chapter and then one more for the elimination panel. Then after that! YOU GUYS MIGHT GET TO VOTE OFF YOUR LEAST FAVOURITE GIRL! **On to other subjects, some of you might be saying, does this person even know French enough to put it into her story. As a matter of fact, I do. I mean I can't speak the language very well but I am learning it. Even got an A on the subject not that I'm bragging...

Tifa:Oh pulease, she is so bragging!

Me:Oh my, when did I invite you?

Tifa:When you wrote about me.

Me:Then why isn't Rufus here? I wrote about him too. (cries)

Tifa:He was mad that he didn't get a bigger role in this story.

Me:Well! Someones getting a paycheck deduction.


End file.
